


Up All Night

by dykeadellic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeadellic/pseuds/dykeadellic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy has been sneaking out at night, and Dean is determined to find out where he is going, and what kind of trouble his baby boy is in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

Dean listened carefully for the sound of Sammy getting up, wondering where his little brother was sneaking off to. It had him worried, when the last two nights he’d woken up and his seventeen year old brother hadn’t been there. 

It wasn’t like Sam to keep something, anything, from him. So Dean was pretty worried that Sam might be in some hot water. Dean discreetly checked that his gun and bullets were on him, as well as a few stakes in his boots.

When he heard the window to Sam’s room open, he held his brother, waiting to hear the soft thud. Then he slowly made his way to Sam’s room, tugging on a grey sweatshirt he’d never worn before. If he was going to follow his brother he had to do it right. 

Just as Dean jumped out the window, Sam clambered into a car. As it pulled off Dean practically ran to the car across the street that he’d hot wired earlier in anticipation of this. He took off after Sam, following him to the industrial part of town where all the abandoned warehouses were. 

Dean gulped, really starting to worry when they finally pulled onto a street with a lot of other cars parked. Was this some kind of fucking party? But… Sam wasn’t into socializing…

Dean got out of the car, confused as all hell as he followed his brother from a distance. When he entered the warehouse he was met with noise, flashing lights, pounding music, half naked chicks, and a basic sensory overload. This was a rave.

Dean was more confused than ever. This didn’t seem like Sam’s scene. At all. But there was his brother, dancing shirtless on the dance floor, alone for the moment. He was doing some trick with glow sticks, and people were watching with interest. And then Dean got it. Sam was just a normal kid here. 

Dean sighed with relief and shrugged off his sweat shirt, and then decided the hell with it and pulled off his shirt. As he walked towards Sam he admired his little brother’s body. Dean had noticed months ago, and ever since then, watching Sam had gone from being what Dean was best at, to being the only thing Dean wanted to do. 

He needed to protect Sammy, needed to keep all the bad things away, and needed to love him. Because no one knew Sam like Dean, so no one else could possibly love Sam like Dean could. This was obvious a truth as Dean needing air to live was.

"Hey baby boy," Dean whispered in Sam’s ear, his hand going to rest lightly on Sam’s hip, waiting in case his brother wasn’t in that place Dean was, wasn’t ready for them yet. Dean would wait. For Sam he would do anything.

Sam glanced over his shoulder and smiled, breathing out, “Dean,” and Dean swore he fell even more in love with his little brother at that moment.

"I was so scared, Sammy, when I noticed you were sneaking out," Dean began, as he slowly started dancing on his brother, "I thought maybe you were in trouble. Don’t ever do that to me again. Please," Dean almost begged. Almost.

Sam began mirroring Dean’s movements, his head permanently cocked to the side so he could see his brother’s face.

"I didn’t mean to worry you, Dean. I just wasn’t sure you’d understand." There was a pause and then, "You know I’m taller than you, right? So I should be the one behind you."

Dean laughed, and Sam’s smile went from stunning to radiant, his dimples showing fully. Those dimples Dean used to kiss when Sam was a baby. Those dimples that Sam always showed for his big brother.

Dean allowed himself to be pulled in front of Sam, his brother’s hands gripping his hips tightly. Dean closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of his brother’s chest against his back, of Sam’s breath in his ear, and of the hand that was going from Dean’s hip to Dean’s stomach.

"You’re beautiful," Sam said while rubbing small circles into Dean’s stomach.

"Are you rolling?" Dean asked incredulously. 

There was a small chuckle. “Yeah, but you’re beautiful even when I’m not rolling. You’re always beautiful, Dee.” 

And now Sam’s breath was hot in Dean’s ear, and he was pretty sure he’d died and gone to heaven when his brother started kissing his neck. Dean couldn’t bite back the groan that tore itself from his throat, and he felt Sam smiling into his neck.

"Dee?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah baby boy?"

Another pause.

"Be my boyfriend tonight?" Sam pleaded.

And really, Dean could never refuse Sam anything. So he stayed there with his little brother, dancing and kissing, until the sun was close to coming up. Only leaving when they had to, their bodies sore from never pausing or breaking from each other. And Dean had to admit, he could get used to this boyfriend thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: I want a raver!sammy like oh mah lawd. Sam sneaking out at night to go to parties in abandoned warehouses because he has never felt more free than when hes some nameless person dancing in the crowd. One night Dean wakes up while Sam is slipping out and he follows him there. Once dean gets there he decides he kind of likes it. He finds Sam and they dance the night away. I dont know i just have needs sometimes.


End file.
